<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fandom Headcanons by Blue_Mase2, gapevinenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019052">My Fandom Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mase2/pseuds/Blue_Mase2'>Blue_Mase2</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd'>gapevinenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author(s) Regrets Nothing, Work In Progress, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mase2/pseuds/Blue_Mase2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for BNHA, She-Ra (2018, obviously. You saw the tags), and the Owl House.</p><p>Spoilers included.</p><p>Teen for suggestive content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Owl House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mase2/gifts">Blue_Mase2</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Owl House:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz Noceda</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bicon. But that was confirmed so idk?</p>
<p>Around 15. </p>
<p>Uses she/her and they/them pronouns.</p>
<p>Has seasonal depression (winter).</p>
<p>Is not very strong but stronger than Amity.</p>
<p>A massive switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity Blight</p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lesbian. Also confirmed.</p>
<p>14.</p>
<p>cis female.</p>
<p>has an anxiety disorder and some trauma because shit parents. </p>
<p>Is a sucker for muscular women. (Wow not me projecting-)</p>
<p>She likes to pretend she's not a sub. She's not fooling anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(more to be added.)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this has nothing to do with headcanons-Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roses are red</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of us are lonly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slow children at play......</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hunting with a shotgun only.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>I take super hot showers</p>
<p>To pratice burning in hell</p>
<p>Welp! You know what they say! Practice makes perfect.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>When you lying around with a stuffy nose thinking about all the times you took breathing for granted.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>Me and my new playgroud friend saying goodbye forever to eachother.</p>
<p>Our moms:</p>
<p>Damn....we  kinda don't care</p>
<h3></h3><h3>

And this was random meme time with Blue</h3>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>